Plagg y el baile adrinette
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Plagg se queja a Adrien porque no le da su queso. Y es que desde el baile que organizó Chloe para demostrar su "amabilidad" parece bastante...raro...especialmente desde ese baile con su "amiga" azabache...


_**One-shot- Plagg y el baile adrienette**_

Mi queso no me lo remplaza nadie. ¡Y mucho menos si es camembert!

Adrien se ha tirado todo su día libre del domingo encerrado en casa…sin hacer nada…aburrido…tumbado en la cama con un brazo tapándose el rostro…y suspirando a la nada…

Para cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que el chico estaba enfermo…pero yo sabía perfectamente que "enfermedad" tenía… ¡Y por culpa de eso no estaba cumpliendo con su "deber" de alimentarme como debía!

¿Qué "su lady" era irremplazable para él? ¿Qué no entendía el amor?

…

¡Qué hay del camembert! Eso sí era amor lo que yo tenía por mi preciado queso.

¡Y me lo estaba negando!

-¡Adrien! ¡Quiero mi queso!- Reclame ya cansado posándome sobre el brazo sobre su cara. Tenía una mueca que reflejaba molestia, pero preferí evitarlo. Siempre era igual en lo que se refería a su compañera moteada.

-Ahora no Plagg…-Dijo agitando la mano para que me apartara como si fuera un bicho y colocándose ahora boca abajo en la cama-…déjame…

-No hasta que me des queso…-dije a secas sentándome a un lado de su rostro escondido en la almohada.

Sentí un leve temblor en la almohada y un quejido ahogado de Adrien en ella a modo de queja.

-¿Enserio me vas a obligar a que te pregunte qué te pasa para desahogarte y así ganarme mi queso?-Expresé con molestia.

-No molestes Plagg.-Dijo con un tono más seco poco común en él.

Aquello llamó mucho mi curiosidad. Soy un gato, y por defecto tendemos a ser muy curiosos, ¿no? Además, estaba molesto. ¿Qué mejor manera para fastidiarle que seguirle insistiendo? Mientras lo veía girarse de espaldas a mí esta vez en actitud molesta y haciendo como que se tapaba los oídos, volé de nuevo para colocarme frente a su rostro y sentarme de vuelta en la almohada.

-¿Molesto tú? Yo sí que tendría que estar molesto. No me das mi camembert, no puedo salir de tu habitación sin ti porque podrían descubrirme y encima tengo que aguantar tus lamentos y quejas desde que volvimos de ese dichoso baile que organizó Chloe solo para parecer amable ante ti.

Lo último parece que hizo más reacción porque al instante, Adrien, que tenía los ojos cerrados, frustrado ante mis reclamos ahora, los había abierto con sorpresa y para asombro mío me pareció ver…

-Eh…¡Solo cállate Plagg! Necesito descansar. Me acostaré temprano hoy. A-así estaré más descansado para la escuela mañana. Tengo que recuperar las horas de sueño y cansancio que tengo cuando enfrentamos algún aku…-Se había levantado como un resorte de la cama agitándose con fuerza y rebeldía su cabello y se dirigió a una parte de su cuarto indefinida porque, para ser sincero, creo que ni él sabía a donde escapar después de su reacción y de mi comentario.

Reí internamente…Este material es muy bueno…sobre todo si quiero chantajearle para ganar camembert extra…

Le corté el "discurso" improvisado que se había creado.

-Ya veo…Así que lo que te anda por la cabeza no es algo sino "alguien"… ¿De casualidad no será la niña con la que bailaste?-Insinué con burla.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó con susto y sorpresa…aunque también pude notar cierto desconcierto en su rostro.- ¿Marinette? ¿Por qué la mencionas? Yo no estaba pensando en…

-Es curioso que tu siendo siempre tan reservado excepto cuando tienes el traje te hubieras atrevido no solo a invitarla sino a ser quién tomo la iniciativa. Si no fuera por lo bobo que estás por Ladybug diría que…

-Marinette es solo una miga Plagg-Dijo resoplando interrumpiéndome con una mano en la frente; como si estuviera resignado.-Es una buena persona y me cae muy bien. No tiene nada de malo que bailara con ella el otro día en la fiesta.

-Pero sí que lo hicieras de aquella manera, ¿eso no me lo negarás, verdad?-Sus ojos parecían dos cuencas abiertas mirándome de pie junto a la cama ante mi conclusión- Porque en el fondo te gusto, ¿no?

Pareció apenado por un momento y agachó la mirada a un lado evitando mirarme. No fue una ilusión entonces lo que vi segundos antes en la cama. De verdad se notaba cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-De no haberte gustado no hubieras aceptado con agrado que vuestros dos amigos, que también bailaban por allí, os hubieran juntado a más. Al contrario, tu fuiste después quien se acercó más a ella. –Pausé al recordar cómo había notado las miradas y el ambiente que se había creado entre esos dos en cuestión de segundos solo con mirarse. La chica parecía conmovida y emocionada; y su portador, por otro lado, parecía más alegre y relajado-Puag, solo de recordar la angustia que sentí cuando os terminasteis por pegar y bailar abrazados me hace sentir claustrofobia.

-¡Plagg!-Exclamó con bochorno esta vez el rubio-¡Agh! ¡Déjalo! No sabes lo que hablas.-Dijo para segundos después dirigirse hacia el baño de su habitación y encerrarse allí para que le diera tranquilidad- Coge tu dichoso queso de uno de los bolsillos de mi maleta y para ya con …voy a ducharme-Dijo casi en susurro lo último y de forma atropellada antes de entrar al baño con un porrazo.

No puedo negar que era divertido verle así. No puedo negar que sacarlo de sus casillas cada que intentaba algo nuevo con Ladybug y fracasaba era satisfactorio; pero en el fondo también me apena. Las dos chicas en cuestión tienen sus cosas buenas y malas y parece que ambas, de una u otra manera, han conseguido captar la atención del chico, haciendo que éste pueda sentirse realmente cómodo siendo el mismo al lado de cada una.

Generalmente los portadores de Ladybug y Chat Noir, la creación y la destrucción, se complementaban, o lo que es lo mismo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero…también había casos en los que no siempre se cumple la regla…y aunque me molestase haber estado en medio de aquella incómoda situación el otro día, sí que pude notar que la química o la unión de esos dos chicos durante el baile parecía hasta…mágica.

La vida de Adrien no era fácil. El último incidente con la akumatización de su padre y la posibilidad de que él fuera Hawkmoth todo este tiempo hicieron una profunda mella en él.

No importa al final la chica a la que escoja aunque ahora parezca negar sus nuevos sentimientos por su "amiga". Mientras haga la opción correcta y sea feliz, el resto no importará. Adrien de verdad necesita a alguien en su vida que lo ame de corazón y con la misma intensidad que sabía que podía profesar el rubio cuando quería a alguien. Por algo había sido elegido como su nuevo portador. Y con el tiempo he aprendido a dar gracias al maestro Fu por escogerle para que cuidara de mí a pesar de nuestras cosas y su poco cuidado con mi amada alimentación.

Han pasado un par de minutos y aún no se escucha el agua del grifo de la ducha caer. Eso me hace reír y me acerco divertido a la puerta aún cerrada.

-¿Te quedarás para siempre ahí metido pensando con cara de bobo en lo ricos que eran sus macarons o en como bailaba mientras os mirabais perdidos en vuestra nube?

-¡Plagg!-Reclamó desde el fondo del cuarto de baño.

"Nunca dejará de divertirme fastidiarle" pienso mientras entre risas me dirijo ahora sí en busca de mi amado trozo de camembert.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos y a todas!**

 **No me he podido resistir a poner algo de nuestro querido Plagg en relación a lo que sucedió en el nuevo capítulo de la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA de MIRACULOUS LADYBUG ! Me quedé con ganas de ver uno de sus comentarios sarcasticos ante esta escenita.**

 **Tengo la suerte de ser de España y pude ver el estreno este fin de semana desde la televisión de mi casa. Estoy muy entusiasmado antes las nuevas cosas que nos han revelado y lo que todavía queda por venir. No os preocupeís a los que seguis mis otras historias que no pararé de escribir y terminarlas a pesar de que este ya emitiendose la serie. Lo que si pido es paciencia porque tengo muchas cosas de la facultad que hacer a diario. Muy ocasionalmente, como ha sido esta vez, subiré one-shots de este tipo inspirados en momentos que sucedan en los nuevos capítulos de la temporada.**

 **¿Os ha gustado a vosotros? ¿Estás emocionados ante lo que vendrá? Ya habrá que esperar hasta la semana que viene para saber más. Pero eso sí, todos este tiempo de hiatus en la serie y espera a valido la pena.**

 **Por favor dejarme vuestros reviews o comentarios. No sabéis lo que me motiva leerlos y saber vuestra opinión. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo a través de ellos y de PM.**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


End file.
